<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night Stands by koushizora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584008">One Night Stands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushizora/pseuds/koushizora'>koushizora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together, mildly, there's not much to tag lmao, theyre just cute ok!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushizora/pseuds/koushizora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Atsumu are in a relationship, but Hinata can't help but wonder if this is just another one night stand to Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night Stands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ 22:31 ]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Shou-kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Tsumu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the two men being curled up against each other, Shouyou couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. It wasn’t as if this was the first time he had ever slept with Atsumu, but something in the back of his head made him fear it would be his last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu was notorious for being a heartbreaker, so when he first confessed his feelings to Shouyou, he couldn’t take him seriously. He didn’t want to be just another broken heart, just another plaything for the setter to take interest in for a week and to be dropped like a child would lose interest in a toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So despite the night which should’ve been perfect, Shouyou couldn’t stop the turmoil in his head from keeping him from a restless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ 00:54 ]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou managed to sleep for just a bit. Today's practice was tiring after all, but he woke up again when he felt the bed move just a bit. His tired eyes looked over Atsumu’s larger sleeping form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The setter hadn’t had a one night stand in four months, so he had to be serious about liking Shouyou right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought reassured him into sleeping again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ 02:42 ]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what if he's just hiding it better? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought woke Shouyou up again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No… ever since Shouyou told Atsumu that he didn’t believe his confession, Atsumu dedicated his time to the spiker; going for dinner with him, walking him to and from the training hall or gym, offering to get him a snack if he got hungry, always letting him know if he was going out for a run… there was no way he was just trying to play with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fatigue of waking up multiple times was getting to the man, his head ached and his limbs felt heavy. But he still checked to see if Atsumu was still beside him. He shifted his hand ever so slightly and sighed softly as he felt his calloused fingertip brush against a pectoral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Shouyou managed to go back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ 4:17 ]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the bed shift slightly from a change in weight, Shouyou’s eyes shot wide open to see Atsumu had stood up and was making his way over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ts-Tsumu, where are you going?” he stuttered in his crackly half-asleep voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To take a piss… why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I was uh, just curious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O… kay. I’ll be back in two minutes since you can’t handle being without me.” Even in the dark, it wasn’t hard to tell Atsumu gave a flirtatious wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as he tried to go back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A similar pattern repeated over the days, Shouyou would wake up once or twice in the middle of the night to check if Atsumu was still there. Every time he did, he was still sleeping beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Call him paranoid, but Shouyou just didn’t want to lose Atsumu. He liked him a lot. He knew he wasn’t exactly subtle with his longing gazes and lingering touches towards the setter since joining the Black Jackals. Not long after, those stares across the court were being reciprocated and it was all a downward spiral from there for the spiker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it would’ve been beyond painful and embarrassing to find out he was just meant to be another notch in Atsumu’s bedpost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed creaked slightly as Shouyou crawled his way under the blanket to join Atsumu in going to sleep. They always cuddled and talked for a bit before going to sleep but tonight, the setter was strangely stiff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shou-kun, something’s up with you these days, isn’t there?” Atsumu turned to face the younger male. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your jumps are lower than usual, you missed three of my tosses today, and ya acted really strange when we ran into that fan today.” He nearly clicked his tongue in annoyance at the memory of those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? I guess it’s just my off day!” Shouyou feigned ignorance with a big grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It ain’t. Your dark circles are getting worse everyday and you know, I can tell you’re waking up in the middle of the night sometimes. Tell me what’s wrong.” Atsumu sat up to look properly at his partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou gulped and sat up as well, though his movement was far more erratic and he ended up sitting straight. His grin faded as his tired eyes looked down at the duvet. “It’s just that…” he wondered if this was even okay to say, “I’ve been scared... that you’ll leave…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu raised an eyebrow, “Huh? What d’ya mean?” he wondered if he’d done something wrong or if there was something in the past that happened to Shouyou that he hadn’t told him about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just, you're popular! Everyone knows you would sleep with lots of people in the past and it’s just a little… little worrying.” he admitted, his voice became quieter towards the end of his sentence. Both due to being tired and embarrassed from having to say such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the room, only broken by the quiet and muffled sound of Bokuto talking loudly and excitedly on the phone to someone in the room next door, was deafening. Atsumu thought on how to piece together some words while Shouyou worried he had overstepped a boundary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t mean to offend-“ Shouyou started to apologise but was immediately shut up by a tight hug, followed by a light kiss to the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that,” Atsumu started, “You think I’d go this long trying to prove to you I can be a good guy just to play around with you and break your heart?” he cupped the man’s cheeks gently, making direct eye contact with him. “People call me garbage sometimes but I’m not a complete piece a shit. I wouldn’t do all that just to hurt you. I did it because I like you. I really like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou’s tired eyes widened just a bit before he returned the hug, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest. It was just a small line but it touched him, and it told Shouyou he could trust in him outside the court too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu chuckled lightly and hugged him back, carefully leaning so they were both lying down. “You not gonna say anything back?” he teased, pecking Shouyou’s forehead before suddenly feeling a pair of lips pressed clumsily against his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you a lot too.” Shouyou grinned once he pulled away and rested his head properly on the pillow. Atsumu smiled and ran his hand through the younger’s fluffy hair as they both closed their eyes in content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Shouyou.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Tsumu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou felt like a weight had been removed from all his limbs. As they went to sleep, he snuggled in as close as he could to Atsumu, though the way his legs tangled around his was slightly less intricate. Shouyou just felt like he didn’t need to worry about Atsumu’s minor movements in the night anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a while, he slept soundly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!! <br/>and yes, i've posted this on my twitter before!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>